


Mornings in the Armory

by SpringBirdScion



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringBirdScion/pseuds/SpringBirdScion
Summary: Brand and Corinne are living at Sun Estate together. Their relationship morphs into ‘friends with benefits.’ The swear jar makes a few appearances.... Brand glared at her back. “Do you want this to be a mistake? Because we can do that. It shouldn’t have happened at all. Now it’s happened twice, and it should never happen again. But if this isn’t a mistake, and we’re doing this - under Sun Estate’s roof, no less - then I can’t be hiding this - us - from Rune. So don’t ask me to.”Corinne spun and glared right back at him. “Don’t insult me by thinking I’d ask you to hide a relationship from your scion.” Each word came out sharp and fierce. “Besides, Rune is my lord, too. More importantly, this is you and Rune we are talking about. We either figure out a way to stop this, or we continue and see where it goes. If we continue, you have to tell him.”...
Relationships: Brandon “Brand” Saint John/Corinne Dawncreek, Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: TTS Rare Pair Extravaganza 2021





	1. The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the TTS Rare Pair Extravaganza, filling ‘rare pair of your choice.’
> 
> Content note: It’s Brand, so there’s lots of cursing.
> 
> Thank you to [BabySpaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySpaniel) for help with establishing Brand/Corinne dynamics, to [TheWriterWhoNeverWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWhoNeverWrites) for being my beta reader, and to [Niko_Ranelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Ranelle) for the swear jar snack fund idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corinne and Brand clash - in a couple of ways.

Corrine confronted Brand in the Sun Estate armory, as they were cleaning their knives after training one morning. The Companions’ combined weapons collection was extensive, but it took up only a fraction of the space in the room dedicated to it. A part of Brand was nostalgic for the tiny overflowing closets in Half House that he’d been saddled with for the past decade. (A very small stupid fucking part of him, that is.)

“What’s with you?” Corrine said, as she tested the edge of one of her blades. “You’ve been distracted several times during training the past couple weeks. You’re making dumb mistakes. It’s not like you.” 

“It’s personal. I’m handling it.” Fuck. He was too aware of her body close to his. Damn Rune and Addam and their morning sex.

“Well, have it together when we meet back up here tomorrow.” Corinne’s shrewd look at him included an unspoken reprimand - Companions couldn’t afford to be off-kilter. “And put $1.50 in the jar. From when I knocked you on your ass in the field.” 

Corinne had installed the new swear jar on one of the spare shelves in the armory. It was a 5-fucking-gallon water cooler jug. The fact that Brand spent more time in the armory than anyone else had no bearing on this. None at all. 

The next day, Addam had to leave early for work. Rune was sleeping his usual fucking-sleep-of-the-dead-in-the-AM, just like he used to before Addam came along. So Brand was his usual self during training. 

Corinne, on the other hand, was out of sorts. They were working on hand-to-hand combat, which was important for Corinne to relearn in her younger body. But when he pinned her - too easily - she tapped out, then squirmed out of his grasp, scooted several feet away, and wrapped her arms protectively around her body. 

Brand was incredulous. “What the fuck was that?” 

Corinne groaned and slid both hands up over her eyes. “Rejuvination side effects. They’re worse than I ever remember them being with Kevan. You wouldn’t understand how to deal with this. I have to call Eve. Or Mayan.”

Brand considered this for a moment, not without sympathy. “When you find out, let me know the trick to it. It would be good to know - for the future.” This earned him another shrewd look. Shit. 

Just a few weeks ago, Brand had been teasing Corinne mercilessly about the teenage-level-hormones that were a side effect of her rejuvenation treatment. 

But, oh, karma was a fucking bitch. Brand had recently discovered himself vulnerable to an affliction unique to Companion/Scion pairs. Corinne _would_ have been the perfect person to talk to about it. Except... Well, shit. He should have never started teasing her... 

Corinne was still looking at him. Did she suspect anything? But all she said was, “You have to put another 50 cents in the swear jar.” 

The morning after that was another bad one for Brand. His body was in the armory gearing up, but his brain was wondering what the hell was happening up in the master bedroom. Fuck that. He knew exactly what Addam was doing to wake up Rune. 

Brand was glad he was crouching already to tie his boots, because suddenly all the blood rushed away from his head. He dropped his face against his knees and took a few deep breaths. 

Then Corinne was in kneeling in front of him. “Are you ok?” Brand lifted his head to tell her to leave him alone, but then he caught her scent and forgot how to speak for a moment. Neither one of them moved away. He could see the pulse point at the base of her neck, beating hard. As if in a dream, he bent and put his mouth on it. Corinne froze. Then she moaned, grabbed two fistfuls of his hair, and pulled him up to meet her lips. 

Brand’s body screamed _Fuck yes!_ as he wrapped his own hand around the back of Corinne’s neck and took control of the kiss. It had been far too long since Brand had kissed someone like this and meant it. The tiny sliver of his brain that was still rational was asking him, _Are you sure you mean it now?_

  
Corinne finally pulled away and cleared her throat. “That was... surprising.” Part of Brand wanted to kiss her again (probably the same stupid fucking part of him that missed the storage space in Half House). He tamped it down and took a few steps away from her.

Shit. He couldn’t just jump into this explanation. Or could he? Corinne deserved to know why he was acting this way. Brand turned to study the wall while he considered how to say what he needed to. Their chest harnesses were hanging on that wall, side by side.

“Rune and I are pretty good at shutting out the Companion bond. Rune especially has... an incredible level of mental control. I usually don’t know what he’s feeling unless he wants me to.” This drove Brand out of his fucking mind when he needed to know what was going on in that damned twisty beloved head. But that’s not what he needed to talk to Corinne about right now. 

Brand steeled himself as he turned back to face Corinne. (Fuck, why did this feel like he was preparing for battle?) “The bond does leak sometimes, especially when Rune gets tired.” He closed his eyes. “Addam likes to have sex when Rune is sleepy. In the mornings. Around the time we’re training together.”

He opened his eyes. Corinne was looking thoughtfully at him. After a few beats, she began to speak gently. “I remember when Kevan and Mariah first got together. Those were some uncomfortable nights - and days.” A flush rose to her cheeks as Corrine’s expression morphed from amusement to chagrin. “Ugh. Memories can get me hot and bothered now. Stupid hormones.”

She took a deep breath and refocused on Brand. “We can be more careful. This doesn’t have to happen again.” Brand grunted noncommittally and finished putting away his equipment. He couldn’t look at her. As he was leaving the armory, he almost thought he heard her say under her breath, “Unless you want it to.”


	2. The Second Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brand and Corinne’s second kiss, and maybe a little more... Brand has an important conversation with Addam.

It took about a week for Brand to give into temptation again. This time, Rune had been drowsy and transferring some _really good and happy and wanting_ feelings over to Brand. Then Rune suddenly woke up all the way, which plugged the leak in the bond, shutting it tight. So Brand was on edge when he strode into the armory. 

Corinne was there already. She registered his surly mood and her eyes widened before glancing down his body to where evidence of his frustration was very visible. Her lips parted slightly and the tip her tongue peeked out between them. Brand walked up close to her, breathing hard. He lifted his hands and rested them on her shoulders. Corinne molded herself against his body. He bent his head down to hers and closed his eyes in surrender. This time, the kiss held a promise of _more more more_.

When it ended - _too soon!_ \- she turned and took a few steps away from him, as far as the smallish room would allow. “We can’t keep going like this,” she stated flatly, facing away from him. “People will start to notice.”

Brand glared at her back. “Do you want this to be a mistake? Because we can do that. Say we lost control because of fucking hormones and fucking sex-feedback through the bond. It shouldn’t have happened at all. Now it’s happened twice, and it should never happen again.

But if this isn’t a mistake, and we’re doing this - under Sun Estate’s roof, no less - then I can’t be hiding this - us - from Rune. So don’t fucking ask me to.”

Corinne spun and glared right back at him. “Don’t insult me by thinking I’d ask you to hide a relationship from your scion.” Each word came out sharp and fierce. “Besides, Rune is my lord, too. More importantly, this is _you_ and _Rune_ we are talking about. We either figure out a way to stop this, or we continue and see where it goes. If we continue, you have to tell him. And you owe another $1.50 to the jar.”

——————

After that second kiss, Brand thought he wanted to stop. 

After the third kiss, he realized he didn’t want to stop, but being in a relationship like this would be bad for Rune, so he had to stop. 

When Corinne rebuffed him as he tried for a fourth kiss, he realized being in a relationship like this _wouldn’t_ be bad for Rune, but he was terrified about how Rune would react. And Corinne knew it. She canceled their morning training sessions until further notice. 

So Brand trained on his own, feeling horny, guilty, and anxious. Then he found himself thinking about Corinne’s newly-young body moving lithely as she trained, the way she had groaned when she pulled him in for a kiss. The thoughts started coming outside of training sessions, and not only when Rune and Addam were... doing their own sort of training. Fuck, he was screwed. 

Addam brought it up one morning as they were cleaning their swords. Addam was a very willing sparring partner, because he was intent on retraining his hand. Brand didn’t like using swords, but Addam preferred them, and Rune had his sabre. So Brand needed to practice to keep up. 

“May I ask you a question, Brandon?” 

“Depends on what it is.”

“It’s personal, but it affects Rune’s well being also.”

“You fucking know you don’t need to ask permission, then.” Manipulative bastard. 

“What is going on between you and Corinne?”

Brand grimaced. “Am I that fucking obvious?”

“Not at all. I know she used to train with you in the mornings, but now she has been going to the Justice Compound to train with Eve. I saw her today before she left. She took the opportunity to tell me I should ‘help you get your head out of your ass, for Rune’s sake.’ I would like to know what she meant.” 

Brand was both furious and relieved that she had meddled. It was something Mayan would have said - _Get your head out of your ass; a Companion can’t afford to behave like this_. Corinne was an experienced Companion herself, and she had a point - if his head was not on straight, then his ability to protect Rune was compromised. He had to suck it up and fucking deal with it. 

He took a deep breath and began. “It started because I kissed Corinne. Impulsively. But... I want more. And so does she. There is just one major obstacle in our way...”

Thankfully, Addam’s insight took him the rest of the way. Not that it was a very far leap. “You are worried about how Rune will take it when he finds out, yes?”

Brand sighed and thrust his now-clean sword into its scabbard with a little more force than necessary. “I don’t want to keep it from him. I just can’t figure out how to fucking tell him.” 

Addam stopped working on his sword and turned his full attention on Brand as he responded, “I think Rune will take it better than you think. This is not like the Green Docks. And I will tell Rune to ‘get his head out of his ass’ if it comes to that. It would be unfair of him to begrudge you this while he has me, no?”

Brand shrugged as Addam continued, “I support you and Corinne being together - you are both Companions sworn to the Sun Throne. I know you will keep Rune’s best interests at the forefront of whatever relationship you choose to have.”

Brand blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that level of endorsement. Addam’s smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. “He will still always be yours to protect. And you will always be his.”

_Oh. Shit_. How could Brand respond to that? Then something occurred to him. “This conversation is between you and me, so no one has to know how many times I said ‘fuck,’ right?”


	3. Afternoon in the Armory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brand and Rune have a chat. Brand sees Corinne again.

Rune lingered in the armory after the kids had run off to beg afternoon snacks from Queenie. Brand wished it were still morning, but group training was scheduled later in the day, because, well... fucking teenager wake-up times. (Not to mention fucking Rune wake-up times.)

Rune was gazing thoughtfully at the swear jar. “What are we going to use the money for when this thing is full? I think Max wants to buy a ferret.”

Brand walked over until he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Rune. “We are not having this conversation,” he said testily. “I know you’re angling for a snack food fund. That’s as likely as Corbie getting his wish to use the money for a lifetime supply of soda.” Rune half-attempted an innocent expression. Brand rolled his eyes. “What’s more relevant is that you really think our tiny court can fill a five-gallon-jug with swear money.”

“With you in the house? I’m sure of it. And I stand behind my snack food idea. There is poetic justice to it.”

Brand decided to send the conversation in a different direction. “I am flattered by your confidence in my ability to swear. I am hurt by your lack of faith that I can avoid the consequences.” 

“There has been a noticeable lack of ‘fucks’ during this conversation, not to mention during training just now.”

“I don’t trust you not to rat me out. And now _you_ have to put 50 cents in the jar.”

“You’re right not to trust me. This is my payback for all those times you destroyed my Devil Dog stashes. And meta-swearing doesn’t count. Take it up with Corinne, if you’d like.”

There it was - a perfect opening to bring it up. But Brand didn’t know how to begin. Luckily, he didn’t have to. 

Rune looked at him with a question in his eyes. “What is going on with you? The bond feels like...” Suddenly, Rune inhaled and his gaze sharpened. “...What I imagine it felt like to you when I found that folder in the attic. Brand. Is there something you need to tell me?”

“Yes. But it changes things, and I don’t know how you’re going to react.” Brand could feel Rune’s panic starting to rise at those words. Shit. This was probably the worst way he could have introduced this topic. “Not that it’s a bad thing!” he added quickly. “It’s just... different.”

Brand could feel the valiant effort Rune was making to tamp down his panic response. _Shit shit shit_. He had to get this out _now_. “It’s about Corinne!” he said quickly. “And me. Well, us.” 

Rune looked confused. At least he wasn’t freaking out anymore. Fuck, this was awkward. “Corinne and I are together. At least, we want to be. We both thought it was important for you to know.” What Brand really wanted to ask was _Are you ok with this?_ But he knew that was not a fair question. 

Rune’s voice was quiet when he finally spoke. He couldn’t meet Brand’s eye. “It feels... weird... to think about. But not bad.” Rune raised his head and smiled tremulously at Brand. “No,” he said in a stronger voice. “I don’t think this is a bad thing. Yes. You two have my blessing.”

Ok. It was ok - for now. Brand knew that today wasn’t the last time they’d have to discuss this. But it was a start. And Addam and Corinne were watching out for both of them - you couldn’t ask for better support than that.

———————

A few hours later, Brand got a text from Corinne to meet at their usual training time the next day. That was fucking fast - was she trying to impress him or something? He would have to talk with her about what kind of surveillance equipment she had installed at Sun Estate - if only to make sure her electronics did not interfere with his own. 

When he entered the armory the following morning, Corinne was waiting for him. “I have some extra time today,” she said with a small smile on her face. “And I just passed Addam a minute ago. He was on his way to Rune’s room.”

Corinne waited patiently for him to respond, her grin slowly tilting into something wicked. Something in Brand snapped. “Why should I wait for Addam?” he growled at her, crossing the space between them. 

They were lucky there was plenty of as-of-yet-unused space in the Sun Estate armory... lots of room away from sharp edges and volatile chemicals. Soon Brand had Corinne up against a very nice blank wall. And he didn’t feel guilty or anxious anymore. Just horny. Really fucking horny. 


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swear jar has the final say.

As they were drifting in the afterglow, Corinne murmured against his chest, “You owe the swear jar another $20.”

“You fucking kept count?!?!”

“Make that $20.50.”


End file.
